Dance Like No One Is Watching
by fxndomfighters
Summary: Reid finally comes to terms with his dreams about Maeve. Set after 8x20 "Alchemy"


"_Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving,"_

_-Albert Einstein_

Rossi looked up from his finely aged scotch when he heard a knock at the door. He set his glass down on the coffee table in front of him and got up from the couch to answer the door.

"Reid?" He said, shock coloring his tone. In front of him stood Dr. Reid, red tear marks staining his cheeks. Rossi, noticing the tear tracks, quickly sobered up and asked, "Spencer, what's wrong? What happened?" Fresh tears started to trickle down Reid's face.

"M- Maeve," His lip trembled. "I- I let it happen. I let it play out, l- like you said," Spencer was now sobbing. "We… We danced."

Rossi let his lips twitch up. "That's good, kid. That's real good." Reid's knees gave out on him. "Whoa, there, kid. It's okay, it's okay," Rossi comforted as Reid sobbed into his chest. "Let's get out of this cold rain." Rossi led Reid inside.

Rossi took Spencer to the small bathroom next to the staircase, sat him down on the edge of the tub, and gave him a pristine white towel. Reid just looked at the towel as it sat in his hands, tears still streaming down his face. Rossi sat on the toilet lid next to him.

"Hey," Rossi said gently, cupping his hands around Spencer's face. "Kid, look at me." Reid hesitantly looked up at Rossi, continuously breaking eye contact to look back at the floor. "Hey, kid. It's okay. I promise."

Reid hesitated. "I- I know. I know it's supposed to be good, like you said. It's supposed to mean I'm moving on. That I'm coping. But- but it doesn't feel like that. It feels like I'm forgetting her. But I know I never will. It just doesn't feel… right."

Rossi gently patted Reid's cheek and reached out to grab the towel, starting to dry off Spencer's hair. "Tell me about the dream," He requested in a gentle tone.

Reid looked up at Rossi. "It was just us. Maeve was telling about how Sir Aurthur Conan Doyle could have written right where we were sitting," He let out a little laugh. "Then I pointed out that fact that Doyle actually went to the University of Edinburgh." Spencer let a small smile slip. "And then music started playing. And we danced. All we did was sway slightly, but I got to hold her." Reid's smile melted off his face. "Of course, I just fabricated what she would have felt like in my arms. I couldn't possibly know." He paused. "Did you know that 81.9% of people dream about their deceased loved ones, whether it be a pet or person?"

Rossi smiled. "No, I did not know that." He stood up and moved to hang up the towel. "I'm going to go get you some fresh clothes," He said, referring to Reid's drenched attire.

"Oh, no, I was just going to go home," Reid protested.

"Ah-ah-ah," Rossi shook a finger at him. "You're staying the night here. And I'm going to get you a fresh change of clothes. I'll take you back to your place in the morning." Reid nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll be right back," Rossi promised.

A few minutes later, Rossi returned with grey sweatpants and a white, long sleeved t-shirt. "I'll let you change. Come to the kitchen after you're done. I'm going to get some good, homemade food in you."

The water for the pasta was just beginning to boil when Reid emerged from the bathroom, pulling the sleeves down over his hands. He sat down at the bar, his bare feet touching the cold metal bar of the chair beneath him. "What are you making?" Reid asked.

"Ah. Now that, that is a surprise." Rossi said while chopping green onions. Reid nodded.

The two sat in silence as Rossi prepared the meal and Spencer set the table. When they sat down Rossi asked if he could say a quick prayer. He knew that Reid didn't believe, but he wanted to invite the kid into his life just a little more. "Thank you, Lord, for the food that has been presented before us, and for the people in our lives that make us better versions of ourselves. May some rest in peace. Amen." When they looked up at each other, Reid had tears swimming in his eyes.

They enjoyed their meal in peace and they were sitting on the couch, when Reid spoke up. "I- I know you weren't here when it happened, but I know you want to help." He reached into his pocket and brought out two vials of Dilaudid and a syringe. He set them down on the coffee table.

Rossi had some suspicions about the kid falling back into his former drug habit, especially after what happened with Emily. "Thank you," He said as he picked up the drugs. "I know this has been a struggle for you."

"'Difficulties are meant to rouse, not discourage. The human spirit is to grow strong by conflict,'" Reid responded.

"William Ellery Channing," Rossi said. "Very nice."

They sat in silence for a couple of hours, each pondering about their own tasks and how they have tackled them. Finally, Rossi spoke up, "Why don't you take the guest room tonight? I'll be upstairs if you need me." They each retired to their own beds, and for once, each slept as peacefully as they could.

"_In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on,"_

_-Robert Frost_


End file.
